Little Miss Perfect
by Chuquita
Summary: Vegeeta gets a babysitter, Goku sings kareoke, and an evil purple goop tries to take over the world!


untitled

1:23PM 8/5/01  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello!  
Goku: Hi!  
Chuquita: Today we have a special treat for you...sorta. The fic below was one that  
I orignally abandoned halfway through part 1, but recently started up typing again. So  
it's kind of out of place. Think sometime between "The Little Metal Box of Doom" and  
"Pool Over". Now you may ask, what makes this fic so special?  
Goku: (enthusiastic) Absolutely nothing!  
Chuquita: (grins) You got it Son-San!  
Goku: Say, where's Veggie?  
Chuquita: He's busy trying to glue his head back on  
flashback  
Chuquita: I turned you into a plushie for being bad, but then Son-San accidently ripped your  
head off so he had to sow it back up. Then we changed you back!  
Vegeta: (sarcasticly) Surrrrre you did. [tilts his head to the side, which promptly falls off]  
[Chu & Goku stare at Vegeta; wide-eyed]  
Chuquita: (stuttering) Vuh, vuh, vuh, vuh Veggie-chan?  
Goku: I, I, I guess I'm not as good a seamstress as I thought after all.  
Chuquita: That's apparent.  
End Flashback  
Goku: ...OH YEAH! I REMEMBER NOW!  
Chuquita: Good. In fact, we're going to go visit him after the fic to see how he's doing.  
Goku: YEA! I get to see my little buddy!  
Chuquita: And now, on w/the fic.  
Goku: It's 3, 3, 3 parts in 1!

  
9:32 PM 5/28/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: Artificial intelligence is never a match for natural stupidity -Anoymnous  
  
Chuey's Corner: Hi again! This idea came from our school's play this year, "The Sound of Music".  
You know, the play where these rich people send for a nanny for their 7 kids. There's a lot of  
cheesy music and in the beginning the nanny is unusually annoying & polite to the kids, who  
don't really like her. Anywho, I took an idea from that play and got this fic. I hope you like it  
  
Summary: Bulma's sick of Vegeta & Goku trashing her house while she's out w/ the kids,  
so she decides to get the saiyajin no ouji a babysitter. Why is the babysitter making Vegeta so   
paranoid? Why is he suddenly finding himself subconsiously obeying her? And will Bulma & the kids  
ever come home??

Ages:  
Chibi Trunks: 11  
Bura: 9  
Goten: 10  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" WHEEE!!! " Goku cried as he lept down off the railing, covered in mud & onto the  
couch, then grabbed a nearby pillow. He narrowed his eyes, a grin on his face, " I know you're  
here, I can SMELL you. " he said, then felt the cushion pulled out from under him, causing him  
to fall over.  
" BWAHAHAHAHA!!! " a voice laughed from above as Goku opened his eyes to see Vegeta  
standing ontop of the glass table holding the cushion, also drenched in the muddy goop,   
" PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM KAKOROT!!! " Vegeta laughed, sending some ki into the cushion &   
hurtling it at Goku, sending him flying through several walls. Vegeta lept to the ground   
with a huge grin on his face and cackled madly, " HAHAHA!! TAKE THAT BAKAYARO!!! "  
" VEGETA! "  
The ouji whipped around to see his family standing in the doorway, " Oh. Hello, Onna. "  
he said, resuming his 'I could care less' attitude, " NOW do you see what happens when you leave  
Kakorot alone in your house. " Vegeta pointed to Goku, who pulled himself out of the rubble.  
" Goku wasn't here when I left Vegeta. " Bulma crossed her arms as Vegeta smacked himself  
on the forehead.  
"::I forgot about that...:: Err, of course he was. You just didn't see him. "  
" But Toussan, " Mirai said, " I didn't sense Goku anywhere around here since about 5  
minutes after we were gone. "  
" 'course you didn't! " Goku grinned widely, " My little buddy was lonely so he called me  
up to come spar with him outside, and after I blasted him through the back window we figured  
we could fight inside instead. "  
Chibi Trunks examined the kitchen, which was now covered in mud, along with a broken  
window near the door, " I think I just gained a new respect for you Dad. " he mumbled to himself,  
impressed.  
" Toussan's all wet! " Bura giggled as Vegeta smiled down at her.  
Vegeta bent down to Bura & hugged her, " Aww, little B-chan! " he cooed, then sat Bura  
down, who was now also drenched in mud, " I missed you! "  
" I missed you too Toussan! " Bura said happily as they smiled at each other. Vegeta  
glanced upward to see a very angry Bulma.  
" WHAT! It's just some baka mud! Besides, you're rich aren't you; don't we have maids &  
such to clean up this place?? "  
" No Vegeta, we don't. "  
" Oh. " he took a quick look around the messy Capsule Corp, " Well, uh, you should get  
some, it's disqusting in here! "  
" IT WOULDN'T BE DISQUSTING IF YOU HADN'T DESTROYED HALF OF IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! "  
Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs.  
" Actually, we were upstairs already. " Goku pointed out as a trail of thick mud slid  
down the stairs.  
Bulma groaned, " Ugh, Vegeta, you're worse than the kids. "  
Chibi Trunks grinned as he ran his pointer finger through the mud on the stairs, " I'LL  
say! Unbelievable, Dad! "  
" None of this would have happened if you hadn't called Goku in the first place and just  
sat home and NOT blow up the house while I'm gone. " she exclaimed.  
" He can't help it Bulma. " Goku answered, " I was sleeping & the phone rang. So I went  
to answer it & it was Vegeta. He said that "little B-chan's" been gone for 5 "whole" minutes and  
if she didn't come back soon he felt like he was going to curl up & die. Then he asked if I   
could come over & spar with him, so I did. "  
Bulma sighed sadly, then glanced over at Vegeta, who was now sitting on her brand new  
couch braiding Bura's hair, both laughing happily.  
" DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MONEY THAT COUCH COSTS! " she cried, " A LOT!!! "  
" Well, if it gets dirty this easily you should get a refund. " Vegeta smirked, " Or a  
cheaper couch. "  
" THAT'S IT!!! " Bulma yelled furiously as she stomped over to the phone and dialed.  
" I wonder who she's calling. " Goku scratched his head.  
" Probably the ambulance for Toussan once she's done with him. " Mirai whispered.  
Chibi walked over to Vegeta with a proud look on his face, " Wow Dad, you're my new  
mentor. "  
" Eh? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
" One day _I'M_ going to make a mess just as big as yours!....'course, you'll probably  
be the one having to clean it up, but, you know what I mean. " he shrugged.  
Mirai tip-toed over to Bulma, who was still getting busy signals.  
  
" What're you doing? " Mirai whispered.  
" I'm calling a babysitting agency for when we have to go to the Capsule Corp science  
convention next Friday. " Bulma answered calmly.  
" For Chibi & Bura? "  
" NO! " Bulma retorted, " For your Toussan. " she said as the phone began to ring.  
" For VEGETA?! " Mirai choked out.  
" Yes, for Ve-- "  
" Hello, Bunnting Babysitting Service at your service, how may I help you? " a voice on  
the other end said.  
" Hi, I have a very STUBBORN and DISOBEDIENT--, " she glared at Vegeta from across the  
room, who stared at her, confused, " --little boy who I need someone to sit for this Friday. "  
" How old? "  
" 35. " Bulma said flatly.  
" Anything else I should write down? " the secretary asked.  
" Well, he has a short temper and various superpowers strong enough to blow up the planet  
or WRECK MY ENTIRE HOUSE!!! " Bulma turned in Vegeta's direction again.  
" Great, we'll send someone over around 5:00pm. "  
" Oh, one more thing! " Bulma said quickly.  
" What? "  
" Make sure she has life insurance. "  
  
  
FRIDAY 4:59  
" *DING DONG* "   
" VEGETA WILL YOU GET THAT! " Bulma called from downstairs as the saiyajin no ouji  
hobbled out of bed and down the stairs in his boxers.  
" I can't believe some of the baka things I have to do around here.. " he grumbled to  
himself as he wobbled towards the door.  
" *DING DONG* "  
" KEEP YOUR PANTS ON I'M COMIN!!! " he screamed back at the doorbell, then flung the  
door open.  
" OH! YOU'RE SO CUTE! " the woman at the door squealed, hugging him, " AND SO SMALL! "  
" ... " Vegeta raised an eyebrow, his tired brain trying to register what had just   
happened, " WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!!! " he pushed her away, " AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!!"  
" I'm here to babysit the little boy, silly. " she grinned at him with an even wider  
smile than Goku's.  
" Creepy. " Vegeta mumbled to himself.  
" Oh hi! " Bulma said, walking up to the front door, " You must be the babysitter. "  
" Who?? " Vegeta stared at Bulma.  
" A babysitter, " she turned to Vegeta, " is someone who takes care of children, or in  
your case, unusually short saiyajins, when their families go out so they don't DESTROY THEIR  
HOME while the family is gone. "  
" But Onna! I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO "TAKE CARE" OF ME!! " he shouted.  
" Well THAT's too darn bad because you don't have a choice Vegeta. " Bulma said as she  
walked outside to the car, where Mirai, Chibi, & Bura were waiting.  
Vegeta ran over to the car, " Uh--can't I come too? "  
" NO! And you know why. Because you always end up destroying half the city. " she opened  
the door & started the car.  
" Well, can't B-chan "baby-sit" instead?? "  
" Vegeta--she's NINE! "  
" Bye-bye Toussan! " Bura waved as Vegeta stuck his head in the window.  
" B-CHAN! Tell your mother you want to stay home with me! "  
" Sorry Toussan. " Bura said, then patted him on the cheek & sat back down, putting her  
seatbelt back on just as the car sped away.  
Vegeta sighed, then went back inside & lept onto the couch & groaned.  
" So, Vedge-tah, what do you want to do first? "  
He slowly opened one eye & stared at the perky woman in front of him, she still had that  
big freakishly large grin on her face, and her eyes were closed in the same way Mrs. Briefs's  
were most of the time. She had her blonde hair tied up in to pigtails and was wearing a long  
slightly tattered dress similiar to that of someone who had just fled from a 3rd world european  
country.  
" It's pronounced VeGEEta, not Vedge-tah. And "I" want to get Kakorot over here to   
spar. " he said, hopping off of the couch.  
" Well, according to this note your Mommy left, he's not allowed to come over until  
after they get back. "  
" My--MOMMY!? BULMA IS MY _WIFE_ YOU IDIOT! AND I AM GOING TO BRING KAKOROT HERE!! "  
" Wouldn't you rather sit down here while I go fix you some lunch? " she smiled.  
" OH-KAY! " Vegeta grinned as he plopped back down on the couch as the babysitter left   
the room. He sat there, then realized what he was doing, smacked himself on the forehead.  
" Baka *grumble-grumble* what the *grumble* am I thinking! " he growled as he got up then  
imitated the stupid grin he had just used, " "Oh-kay!" Where the *grumble* did THAT come from! "  
Vegeta grabbed the phone & hit the speed dial, then held the phone to his ear, waiting for a the  
familiar ringing noise.  
" What's wrong? " the babysitter said, poking her head in the doorway.  
" THE BLASTED PHONE ISN'T WORKING!! " he slammed the phone back down on the hook as she  
walked over to look at it, " HEY! LISTEN, uh-- "  
" Peppy! "  
" Uh, yeah, "Peppy". I do NOT want any help from YOU! Just because the phone is broken  
does NOT mean I can't contact Kakorot, and I WILL whether you like it or not! "  
" Of course you can call your little friend over! " she smiled.  
" AND I WILL NOT--wha?? "  
" I love children, I won't mind taking care of one more till your Mommy comes home. " she  
rubbed his spiky hair, " And after he gets here we can all sing songs! Do you like to sing  
Vedge-tah? "  
" Mmm-hmm! " he nodded stupidly, then instantly snapped to attention, :::There's a voice  
in my head answering for me, and it's not mine!::: Vegeta gulped, then twapped himself on the  
side of his head, " Bizarre.. "  
" I'll be right back Vedgeta, I'm going to make you & your little friend some snacks! "  
Peppy said, heading for the kitchen.  
Vegeta thought for a moment, ::Now HOW am I going to contact Kakorot if I can't use the  
stupid phone! He's never around when I need him, only when I DON'T!:: he huffed, then smirked,  
" What a shame! I'm so busy today I don't have time to do anything else but train in the gravity  
room and I can't be bothered! "  
" LITTLE BUDDY!! " a happy voice squealed from behind him as Vegeta sighed in relief,  
then felt something grab him by the waist.  
" Hello Kakorot. " he rolled his eyes.  
" Hi! " Goku said back, " So, whatcha doin? "  
" Well, I-- " Vegeta turned to step down, then felt only the air beneath him, " Do you  
mind putting me down first? "  
" Oh yeah! " Goku said in realization, then pulled his huge hands away, causing Vegeta  
to fall onto the floor on his rump.  
" Listen Kakorot, Onna called a "babysitter" to watch me today and-- "  
" Awww, why didn't she ask me! I could babysit you! " Goku said, disappointed, then  
grabbed one of Vegeta's cheeks & pulled it, " In't dat wight widdle Veggie. " he mocked. Vegeta  
slapped him across the face.  
" CUT THAT OUT! " he screamed, embarassed and angry at the same time.  
" I was just playin with you. " Goku chuckled.  
Vegeta pulled Goku off to the side, " Kakorot, this is important, since that creature  
has come here I've been having these voices talking in my head. "  
" Again! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " NO! NOT THOSE VOICES! These are different! "  
" I think your low self-esteem and constant nervous breakdowns are causing you to become  
paranoid, but then again you could be suffering from one of many mental illnesses. "  
" ... "  
" Chi-Chi's been home-schooling me while Gohan's away at public school. "  
" You're sure there aren't, you know, mind-control fairies? "  
" MIND-CONTROL fairies, Vegeta? "  
" Yes! You know! Little creatures that enter your body through your nose and slowly  
cause your mind to deteriorate until they are left to use your body to cause complete annilation  
of your whole planet!!!....I'm training too hard, aren't I. "  
" 600X gravity can do that to ya. " Goku patted him on the back, " If anything, she's  
psychic. "  
" PSYCHIC! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST EXPLINATION I EVER HEARD!! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" And your "mind-control fairies" aren't? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Wanna go spar? "  
" K! "  
  
  
" I LOVE the rain! " Goku cried happily as he skipped inside, his gi covered in sweat  
& mud. Vegeta trudged in behind him.  
" *grumble-grumble* "  
" Don't worry little buddy, I'm sure you would've won if you hadn't tripped over that  
dead woodchuck in the middle of the road! " he grinned.  
" *grumble grumble, woodchuck *grumble* " Vegeta grumbled as he wiped the dirt off his  
face.  
" Oh boys! " a perky, sing-song voice called from the other room, " Put your dirty  
clothes in the washer & come here! "  
" How did she know we were dirty!!! " Vegeta shouted at Goku, " She's in the kitchen!!! "  
" Maybe she saw us fighting in the front yard. " Goku pointed out.  
" Kakorot, the kitchen faces the BACK yard. " Vegeta crossed his arms.  
" ... "  
" Exactly. " he said.  
" OH MY! " Peppy gasped as she stared at the living room, which was now covered in mud,  
" What HAPPENED here! "  
" YOU'RE the mind-reading one, why don't YOU tell us! " Vegeta stared at Peppy   
suspicously.  
Peppy stared back at him, then smiled, " Ohhhhh, were you building things with the mud  
little V-chan! " she said, hugging him.  
" What did you call me? " he said flatly.  
" I think it's WONDERFUL that you & your little friend like to play with it! "  
" But we weren't playing with it, we were fighting in it. " Goku said, confused.  
" Aww, is this supposed to be a blue jay? " she said, bending down to a large glob of  
mud on the floor.  
" No, actually that's what came out of my boot, see? " Goku said, setting it down next  
to the mud sculpture, " Although now that you mention it, it DOES look just like a blue jay... "  
he said in dazed voice. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Peppy, then back at Goku, who looked like he  
was under a mild-hypnosis.  
" Kakorot, you don't even know what that is! How can you it looks like it! " he yelled,  
then, getting no response, waved his hand rapidly infront of Goku's face, producing no result.  
Vegeta looked up at Peppy, " WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!!! "  
" It is pretty, " she smiled, " Don't you agree? "  
" Golly gee, your right, it IS really pretty...AAH!!! " Vegeta lept to his feet,   
" I, I just used kawaii words unintentionally!!! " he glared at Peppy, " ALRIGHT YOU! WHO THE  
HECK ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU!!! "  
" I'm your babysitter silly. I'm human. " she said, answering him.  
" And you, don't have any magical powers of any sort? "  
" ...no. Why would I? " Peppy said, confused.  
" Hmm... " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, " I know you're up to something, I'm watching  
you "Peppy"; if that IS you're REAL NAME! " Vegeta & the babysitter stared at each other for  
a couple of seconds.  
Peppy bent down in front of Vegeta, then broke into a huge grin & pinched his cheeks,  
" Oh that is SO cute! " she squealed, then got up, " So! Who wants to go on a picnic! "  
" Pic...nic... " Goku's eyes widened, " They have food at pic-nics... " he trailed off.  
Vegeta zipped over to him, " Kakarrot! Whatever you do DON'T listen to her! "  
" But little buddy I wanna go on a pic-nic. " Goku whispered back.  
" She's just waiting until she can get us out of the house, then she'll steal all the  
money and MURDER US. Who would think to look in the park, heh-heh, of course. No one would find  
the bodies. " he's bottom eyelid shook nervously.  
" Umm, Veggie I don't think you're feeling all that normal today. Maybe you should rest  
or something. " Goku said, scratching his head.  
" Of course! In my sleep, I'd, I'd be defenseless asleep. THAT'S when she'd strike! "  
he said, frightened.  
" What's he talking about? " Peppy asked Goku.  
" I think it was Colornal Mustard in the drawing room with the knife. " he said,  
confused.  
" Oh... " Peppy said, " I'm going to go get you boys some nice clean clothes for you  
to wear to our little picnic! Be right back! " she said cheerfully leaving the room.  
Vegeta peeked around the corner, " Is she gone? "  
" For the moment, yeah. " Goku said, then turned his attention to Vegeta, " Man, what  
is WRONG with you little buddy! You've been acting like a PSYCHO ever since you met this lady. "  
" She reminds me of Freeza when I FIRST met him, before I hit puberty. " he peered down  
the hall Peppy left through.  
" But she's NOT Freeza. And she couldn't be because he's DEAD! " Goku explained.  
" Well, I guess that's logical...but I still have this eerie feeling about-- "  
" I'm BAAAACK! "  
Goku & Vegeta turned around to see Peppy holding two schoolboy uniforms. One light blue  
and the other light orange, " Won't you two look cute! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Umm, Peppy? " Vegeta started.  
" Yes? "  
" Could you excuse me and Kakarrot-- "  
" You mean Kakarrot and I. That's bad grammer silly. "  
" ...riiiight. Kakarrot and I. We have to, urm, talk for second. " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" We do? " Goku looked at him, confused.  
" YES KAKARROT! " Vegeta gritted though his teeth, then grabbed Goku by the ear & dragged  
him out into the hallway.  
" So...what do we need to talk about? " Goku said, confused.  
" "what do we need to talk about" he says. " Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead,  
" Kakarrot, there is no way in heaven or hell she's going to put us in those ridiculous outfits  
and drag us out to that baka park to try and "bond" with us. "  
" But if it'll get me a free lunch, why noh-- "  
" I'll tell you why not! Because we are saiyajins, we are WARRIORS Kakarrot. Or does that  
mean NOTHING to you! "  
" But what if there's cake! " Goku mused, " I CAN'T just pass up pasteries like that.  
It goes against everything I stand for! "  
" Everything you stand for?? "  
" Yeah! Muffins and donuts and rice and cake and ice cream and cookies and FISH and-- "  
" Oh Kami help me. " Vegeta groaned.  
" Vedgeta, are you done talking to your little friend? " Peppy called from the other  
room, " Because if you two are it's time for you both to get cleaned up. You can't put clean  
clothes on if you're still dirty now can you? " she giggled.  
" Oh yes, heaven forbid. " Vegeta remarked sarcastically, " Come Kakarrot, let's go  
rinse our hands. " he mocked as Goku started laughing.  
" Hee-hee-hee, that's funny. " Goku said, then felt a tap on his back & turned around  
to see Peppy smiling at him, " AHH! How'd you get here...so fast... "  
" I told you! Evil! Eeeeevil! " Vegeta said, backing up.  
Peppy dropped two towels into each of the saiyajins hands along with a cleaning puff,  
" You're going to have to take baths first if you want to get clean. "  
" I don't TAKE baths I take SHOWERS. " Vegeta glared.  
" No ya don't little buddy, remember that time when your Mom was here and I went to get  
you to bring you down to the lab...you were taking a bath then. " Goku pointed out.  
" Shut up. "  
" So! " Peppy clasped her hands together, " Which one of you is going first? "  
" Ya know what I make it a habit to only clean myself when I'm home so that's where I'm  
going. " Goku said nervously, then put his two fingers onto his forehead & dropped the towels  
and cleaning puff, " Sorry little buddy, I'll be back when I'm done. " he said.  
" AHH! KAKARROT DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS--creature. " Vegeta finished as Goku  
disappeared from sight.  
" Don't worry about Mr. Party Pooper, Vedgeta, " Peppy said, hugging Vegeta, " We'll have  
lots of fun getting you squeaky clean without him! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " "squeaky clean"...right. "  
  
  
" CHI-CHI! CHI-CHI THERE'S AN EMERGANCY! " Goku cried as he ran though the Son home in  
search of his wife, " CHI-CHI! " he called out, entering the kitchen.  
" What is it Goku? " Chi-Chi asked, " You're almost late for dinner. What kept you? "  
" I WAS AT VEGGIE'S AND THERE WAS THIS WEIRD BABYSITTER LADY AND VEGGIE THINKS SHE'S  
STALKING HIM AND SHE HAS PSYCHIC POWERS AND I NEED YOUR HELP TO SAVE HIM AND--is that fish you're  
cooking in there? "  
" Yes Goku, yes it is. "  
" WOO-HOO! " Goku raised his arms victoriously & zipped over to the kitchen table & sat  
down between Gohan & Goten, " Food food food! "  
" Now what was it you were saying about Vegeta? " Chi-Chi asked curiously as she set the  
plate of fish down in front of him.  
Goku grinned at the fish, " Nevermind. "  
  
  
" I am NOT stepping into that pool of PINK bubbles. " Vegeta crossed his arms as he sat  
on the toliet seat in his towel.  
" Oh come on silly, doesn't it look fun! " Peppy said to Vegeta.  
" Yeah! " he chirped, then slapped his hands over his mouth and glared at Peppy, who  
just smiled back.  
Peppy pulled a can of Pepsi out from behind her & swung it back in forth in front of  
Vegeta, " If you're a good boy I'll give you some of this yummy soda when you're done. "  
" PEP-siiii.. " Vegeta grinned, as if in a trance.  
Peppy tossed the can above the tub just as Vegeta lept to get it, then fell face-first  
into the bathtub. He shook his head wildly, then looked through the tub frantically.  
" WHERE'S THE PEPSI!!! " he screamed.  
" Pepsi? What Pepsi? " Peppy smiled at Vegeta, who stared at her, wide-eyed.  
" The one you just threw in here. " Vegeta said, turning pale.  
" I didn't through any soda can in there. " Peppy giggled, " You hopped in on your own. "  
Vegeta looked around the room, then shivered, " Creepy. " he watched as Peppy squirted  
some bright purple goop from a strangely-shaped bottle into her hands.  
" What's that? " Vegeta asked.  
" It's shampoo silly. " she smiled at him, " A special kind of shampoo for my little  
mischief-making kids, like you. "  
Vegeta looked down at the purple glob in Peppy's hand curiously. The glob opened its  
eyes at Vegeta and smiled cheerfully.  
" ...AHH! " Vegeta plastered himself against the wall, " THAT THING HAS EYES! IT HAS  
A MOUTH! "  
" No it doesn't little Vedgeta, it's just shampoo. " Peppy laughed. Vegeta pulled his  
arm back to punch her, then to his surprise found himself in a headlock.  
" You...there's something wrong...with...you... " Vegeta grunted, trying to get out of  
the headlock.  
" I'm afraid you've got yourself all twisted. " Peppy said, then smirked evilly at  
Vegeta, " It's you there's something wrong with Vedgeta, and it's my job to correct that. " she  
cackled, her eyes glowing an eerie yellow.  
Vegeta turned his head the other way trying to keep the purple goop from touching him,  
tears welling up in his eyes, " I..won't...let you... " he growled, then felt a bubbily substance  
fall onto his nose. Vegeta looked up to see the now foamy purple substance all over his hair.  
" You're too late. I already have... "  
  
1:51 PM 7/24/01

  
Chapter 2

1:52 PM 7/24/01  
  
:::AHHHHHH!!!:::  
Goku instantly shot up to attention, " OH NO! "  
Chi-Chi, Gohan, & Goten looked at him oddly.  
" NOW I REMEMBER! " he gulped, " Vegeta...I left him with that weird babysitter lady! "  
" Mr. Bura's Daddy has a babysitter? " Goten said, confused, " Cool. "  
" No! This isn't cool! She's DANGEROUS. That's why I came back home, to ask Chi-Chi for  
a clean gi. "  
" What?? " Chi-Chi said, bewildered, " What does that have to do with anything? "  
" I'll explain later! " Goku said, leaping out of his chair, " Gohan I want you to go  
outside and turn the hose on. "  
" Why? "  
" Because I need to wash all the mud off me in a hurry. My little buddy's life is at  
stake! " Goku cried as he ran into the other room to get another gi.  
Gohan scratched his head, " I don't know what he's up to...but I don't like it... "  
  
  
  
" LITTLE BUDDY! LITTLE BUDDY OPEN UP IT'S ME!!! " Goku screamed franticly, pounding on  
the door with his fists, " OPEN THE DOOR! I'll never forgive myself if something happened...  
VEGETA!!! "  
" Yes? "  
The door opened to reveal Vegeta standing there in the light-blue schoolboy uniform  
Peppy had shown them earlier, only with a big pink bow around his neck.  
" Why are you wearing that... " Goku trailed off.  
" Because we're going to the pic-nic silly, This is the outfit Pep-chan told me to wear  
for it. Don't I look cute! "  
" Umm, Vegeta, you are Vegeta, aren't you? " Goku said, then thought for a moment and  
kicked Vegeta in the back of the leg, causing him to hop around in pain.  
" What did you do that for?! " he said, frightened.  
" Well, you're defienately not Veggy, there's no switch back there...so, that means you  
ARE my little buddy. " Goku said, shocked, " What did she do to you while I was gone?! "  
" Pep-chan helped me see the light, I'm listening to her now. " he smiled sweetly.  
Goku looked him over, worried, " Oh man, this is bad. " he gulped, then bent down to  
Vegeta's height, " Listen to me Vegeta, you don't think there's anything wrong with you, but  
there IS. Something is VERY WRONG with you. " he put his hands on Vegeta's shoulders, " You  
were right Vegeta, you were right and I was wrong. There IS something strange about that Peppy  
character. "  
" Wha, what did you say? " Vegeta asked, surprised.  
" I said you were RIGHT and I was WRONG. " Goku hung his head, " I'm sorry I left you. "  
" Kakarrot-- "  
Goku jolted up.  
" That's the best news I've heard all day. " Vegeta smirked at him, hold his hands on  
the sides of his head.  
" What happened to you? " Goku asked.  
" You know those little voices in my head, they're REAL. That crap that Onna washed into  
my hair...it had eyes and a mouth and it was smiling at me. It feels like there's something in  
my HEAD! " he narrowed his eyes, " And I don't think that little goop was shampoo after all, it  
was some kind of mind-control alien! "  
" ...you're kidding..right? " Goku chuckled.  
Vegeta closed the front door & locked himself out, " Whenever she says something that  
goop that crawled into my head takes over and I can't control my RESPONSES! "  
" Ooooooh. Creepy. " Goku said.  
" That's why I need your--your he--hel-he-- "  
" Help? "  
" YES! Yes Kakarrot I need your he--he-hel-- "  
" Aww, my little buddy needs me. " Goku grinned stupidly.  
" Ugh. That's why I need you to go get that bottle from her so I can find out what's  
in it! " Vegeta said.  
" Right-O little buddy! " Goku said, then bounded inside.  
" WAIT! " Vegeta yelled as Goku stopped in mid-step.  
" Just make sure you DON'T open the bottle Kakarrot, you can NOT touch ANY of that  
crap. Got it! " he said warningly.  
" K! " Goku nodded, then walked right into a something and fell down.  
" Awww, if it isn't little V-chan's friend! " Peppy squealed as Vegeta gulped and covered  
his ears, " And you're...all clean. " her face fell.  
" Gohan hosed me down with the hose from outside. " Goku said proudly.  
" Well, isn't that nice. little V-chan will you help---umm-- "  
" Goku. "  
" Will you help little G-chan into his outfit? " she said as Vegeta smiled in a very  
out of character way at Goku & headed towards the bedroom.  
Goku shrugged and followed him, then looked back at Peppy, " "G-chan"?! Ech... "  
  
  
Goku sat backwards on the chair in the bedroom, curiously watching Vegeta as he whistled  
happily, searching through the closet for something.  
" Little buddy? " Goku said in a small voice, breaking the silence.  
" Hai G-chan? "  
" Goku. "  
" Hai G-chan? "  
" Ugh..nevermind. Listen, if I'm not really talking to Vegeta right now, that who AM  
I talking to? "  
" Huh? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
" If you're not Vegeta, but the purple goop who's in control of his mind right now...  
who exactly are you? " Goku asked uneasily.  
" Silly little G-chan. " he smiled, then glared at Goku, his eyes glowing a bright red,  
" I am part of an outer force from a faraway galaxy here to succumb the remaining few of your  
violent saiyajin race to my whim. " he smirked. Goku's eyes widened with surprise, " You see,  
I too have a dindling number of my species and the only way for us to survive is to use bodies  
strong enough to protect ourselves. Don't you worry though, we're of a very loving nature, we  
wouldn't harm anyone. Just look at me. " he chuckled evily, then smiled, " Aren't I adorable! "  
" ... "  
He pulled a strangely-shaped bottle out from behind him, " Come on G-chan, gimmie a hug!"  
::That bottle!:: Goku's eyes focused on the purple bottle, ::it must be the one Vegeta  
was trying to warn me about!::  
" Heh, " Goku reached to grab the bottle, then stopped in mid-stance, noticing the bottle  
was open, some of the purple goop sliding down its edges, smiling at Goku, who froze and pulled  
back.  
" Do you want me to help you get your new clothes on? " Vegeta asked.  
" ...no. I can do that all by myself. " Goku said as Vegeta shrugged stupidly.  
" Oh-kay, you're loss! " he smiled, then left the room, closing the door behind him.  
Goku looked down at the orange and cream-colored schoolboy uniform and sighed, " It looks  
like this is gonna be one of those "weird" days. "  
  
  
" Well, whadda ya know, I don't look half-bad. " Goku grinned as he looked at himself in  
the mirror, now wearing the schoolboy uniform, " But I can't get distracted, I have to keep my  
mind on my mission, saving Veggie and myself from that nasty purple goop and get rid of it! Hai!"  
" Little G-chan! It's time to go on our picnic so you can have some yummy food to eat! "  
Peppy's voice echoed from downstairs.  
" FOOD! " Goku squeaked happily, then ran through the door & raced down the stairs,  
" FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD!!! " he said excitedly, then screeched to in front of Peppy,  
" ... " Goku looked around, " Umm, where's Vegeta? "  
" Vedgeta's waiting in the car for us, along with the picnic supplies, isn't that peachy!  
" Peppy smiled at Goku.  
" Mmm...peeeeachhheess--I mean, yeah, great, sure. " Goku chuckled nervously, then  
smacked the side of his head, ::focus Goku focus!::  
" OH! It looks like you have something in your hair little G-chan, let me get that for  
you. " Peppy said, reaching towards Goku's head.  
" Umm, oh-kay. " Goku answered, then noticed a familiar-looking glop on Peppy's finger,  
" What's that on your finger? "  
" Huh? " Peppy quickly put her hand behind her back & dumped the glop back into the  
bottle, " What thing on my finger? "  
" ... "  
" Come on! Little V-chan's probably getting lonely about now. " she said heading towards  
the front door.  
" VEGETA, LONELY?! You're kidding...right? "  
  
  
" Ohhhhhh, If I didn't hate you so much I would've given up by now. " Vegeta said to  
himself as he banged his head against the back of the driver's seat for the umpteeth time.  
::Do anything you like, it won't matter, all you're going to do is end up giving yourself  
an UGLY bruise on your forehead::  
Vegeta looked around, confused, " That doesn't sound like the usual voice I hear up  
there. "  
::That's because I'm not. Silly little Saiyajin, you don't get it. Now fix that appauling  
haircut of yours you look like someone just gave you a swirly::  
" Fuh--fuh--Freezer? " Vegeta squeaked out, frightened.  
::No, I'm not "Freezer", whoever he is. I'm in charge of your brain and body now, and it  
seems I'm going to make an awful lot of changes to it, you're so ugly::  
" UGLY!!! " Vegeta roared, " I AM NOT "UGLY"!!! he screamed angrily, then whacked his  
head against the side of the door, " GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! " Vegeta yelled, then looked down at  
the pink bow around his neck, " AND AS FOR _THIS_ THING! " he threw it to the ground, then  
stomped on it, " I am not ugly and I do not need any changes to be made to my body. Bura--B-chan  
says I'm perfect just the way I am. And I believe her. "  
::Why?::  
" Because she's always right! "  
" VEGETA! HEY VEGE--whoa. " Goku said, staring at the little pink beetle-bug car in front  
of him, " That wasn't there when I left... " he said to himself, feeling this eerie aurora around  
him. Goku stuck his head in the rear window of the car to see Vegeta panting heavily, staring  
at the bow at his feet, " Little buddy? "  
Vegeta turned to his right and smiled with relief, " Kakarrot...thank Kami it's you. "  
" Whatsa matter? You're breathin funny. " he said, opening the back door got in next to  
Vegeta.  
" Kakarrot, am I ugly? " Vegeta asked out of nowhere.  
" ...naw little buddy, where'd you get an idea like that? You're far from it. Now  
Chaoutzu, he's ugly. "  
Vegeta chuckled, " He is, isn't he. "  
" Why'ja ask? "  
" That purple gunk called me ugly, for a second..I thought it was Freezer, but then I  
remembered it couldn't possibly be Freezer. "  
" Why? "  
" Because, Kakarrot, Freezer thought we saiyajins were quite handsome. "  
" ??? "  
" Oh little V-CHAN! " Peppy called from outside. Goku quickly turned his head back toward  
Vegeta, who's pupils were now smaller than usual.  
" Veggie?! "  
" HI PEP-CHAN! " Vegeta smiled as Peppy got into the driver's seat and started the car.  
" Come on little buddy! Snap out of it! " Goku whispered to Vegeta, who's eyes turned  
the red color from before.  
" I am NOT you're "little buddy", " a different voice cackled, coming out of the ouji's  
mouth.  
" I'll say you're not. " Goku sweatdropped, " Umm, listen, Mr. Purple Goop. You don't  
REALLY want Veggie's body, I mean, he's really short and, uhh, he smells. "  
"Vegeta" raised an eyebrow.  
" I mean, there are millions of people on the planet. Wouldn't you want someone taller? "  
Goku offered.  
He smirked, " Like you? "  
Goku's face turned a pale white, " No, not, I mean, yeah, but not me I mean...someone  
tall, but someone tall who's not me. "  
" It IS kind of "compact" in here. " Vegeta said, then looked up at Goku, " And I could  
do an awful lot more redecorating with your body than this one.... "  
Goku gulped.  
" But I like it in here just fine! " he smiled happily. Goku let out a sigh of relief,  
" Besides, my sister already has reservations on you. " Goku's face fell.  
" What? "  
" I said, my sister already has reservations on your body. I forgot to tell you that  
before. " he snickered, " Silly me. " he smirked.  
" .... " Goku slouched back in his seat and swallowed hard, " It couldn't get any worse."  
" Ya know, I think she's right? " 'Vegeta' said as Goku looked over at him.  
" Huh? "  
" You WOULD look cute in pigtails. "  
Goku's face turend a pale green as he turned to face the window, " It just got worse. "  
" WE'RE HEEEEEEEEERE! " Peppy said, then looked back at Goku & Vegeta, " Get out boys!  
We've made it! "  
" WHEE! " Vegeta hopped out; Goku still sitting in the backseat, staring out onto the  
fields before him.  
" Looks like something out of Disney Movie. " he mumbled to himself, curious. Peppy went  
over to Goku.  
" Don't you wanna come out too G-chan? " she asked in a perky voice.  
" I..I don't know.. " Goku said uneasily, then to his surprise watched as Peppy lifted  
Goku up by the arms & sat him down on the grass outside.  
" There you go. Now I want you and V-chan to go get some water from the river down there  
while I set up for our picnic. " she said, handing Goku a bucket.  
" Water...oh-kay. " Goku said, " that shouldn't be hard. "  
  
  
" Aren't you gonna get any water too? " Goku asked Vegeta, who stared at the river  
nervously.  
" No, no, you go ahead. " he said in the Purple Goop's voice.  
Goku shrugged, then continued to fill the bucket. He smiled, " Are you afraid? "  
" NO! I just--AHH! " he shrieked as Goku tossed some water on him. Goku's eyes widened as  
some of the purple goop started to drip out through Vegeta's ears, " HOW DARE YOU! "  
" The water! THAT'S IT! " Goku grinned, " I need to get him in the water! " he walked  
closer to Vegeta, " Hey Mr. Purple Goop, howsa bout a swim? " Goku said innocently.  
" WHY YOU! " Vegeta ran at Goku, who teleported himself behind Vegeta & dunked the ouji's  
head into the river. Goku's eyes widened as the goop rushed out of Vegeta's ears, turning the  
river a purplish color.  
" Whoa... " Goku stared at the river, then jumped back as Vegeta pulled his head out of  
the water, coughing loudly.  
He looked over his shoulder at Goku and glared at him.  
" It didn't work! " Goku gulped.  
" KAKARROT! " Vegeta lept to his feet, enraged. Goku grinned widely, then zipped over  
to Vegeta and hugged him.  
" OH LITTLE BUDDY IT'S YOU IT'S REALLY YOU!!! " Goku said happily, " OH I THOUGHT I LOST  
YOU FOREVER!!! "  
" ... " Vegeta looked down at his hands, " What just happened? "  
" I SAVED YOU FROM THE EVIL PURPLE GOOP! " Goku said, hugging tighter. He pointed to the  
now-purple river, " AREN'TCHA PROUD OF ME! "  
" Uhh, you mean...it's gone? "  
" Mmm-hmm! " Goku answered back, noggieing Vegeta.  
" I'm....free? "  
" Yup! " Goku said, letting go of him.  
A huge grin engulfed Vegeta's face, " KAKA-CHAN! " he shouted, hugging Goku.  
" KAKA-CHAN! "  
" LITTLE BUDDY! "  
" Aww! "  
Goku & Vegeta turned to their right to see Peppy standing in front of them, " That was  
SO sweet! "  
The two saiyajins sweatdropped, then pushed away from each other, their faces bright red.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" So, V-chan, did you and G-chan get the water? " Peppy asked.  
" Uh-- " Goku started.  
" YOU! " Vegeta lept between Goku & Peppy and glared at her, " YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT  
THAT NASTY PUPRLE CRAP IN MY HAIR! YOU WERE USING MIND-CONTROL ON ME! " he yelled furiously.  
Peppy looked down at Vegeta, confused, " What are you talking about V-chan? " she looked  
up at Goku, " What happened to him G-chan? Is he oh-kay? "  
" We'll I'm not sure about the second question, but-- " he noticed the bewildered look  
on her face. Goku bent down to Vegeta's height, " Little buddy? "  
" WHAT! " Vegeta snapped.  
" I don't think Peppy knows what that goop does. In fact, I think she's innocent. " Goku  
whispered.  
" Kakarrot, SHE put that stuff in my hair! "  
" Yeah, but if that goop controls whoever touches it, maybe it was controlling her, but  
after she put it in your hair & washed the rest off her hands, it wasn't controlling her body  
anymore. I think that goop's just using her. Or, it did. "  
" Sure Kakarrot. " Vegeta said skeptically, " That's your problem, you're to quick to  
misjudge people. I think she's their ringleader! Hmmph! " Vegeta nodded, then felt Peppy grab  
his cheeks.  
Peppy smiled at Goku, " Isn't this the cutest little face! " she squealed as a wave of  
embarassment rushed through Vegeta.  
Goku tried to keep from bursting into laughter, " Hahahaha--*chuckle* yeah, "cute little  
Veggie" haahaa! " he mocked Vegeta, rubbing the ouji's hair.  
Vegeta growled, then blasted both of them off him with his ki, " THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!  
" he screamed angrily, " YOU CAN STAY HERE AND HAVE YOUR STUPID BABY PICNIC WITH PERKY OVER  
THERE KAKARROT, BUT I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE! NOW! " he said, flying up into the air.  
" Aww, he looks so pouty when he's mad. " Peppy giggled. Goku grinned at her.  
" Yeah, you should see how his nose squnches all up when he's angry, it's so hilarious it  
makes it hard for me to take him seriously. " Goku added in, then called up to Vegeta, " COME  
BACK DOWN LITTLE BUDDY! WE CAN GO EAT SOME YUMMY PIC-NIC FOOD! "  
" Do you seriously expect me to come down there Kakarrot? After what SHE did to me! HA! "  
Vegeta smirked.  
" V-chan, whatever I did I apologize for it, please come back down before you get hurt! "  
Peppy cried.  
" PLEASE LITTLE BUDDY! "  
" No! " Vegeta retorted.  
" ... " Goku thought for a moment, " I'll tell Bura who REALLY demolished her "Cooking  
Carlie Playset" when he SAT ON IT! "  
" Uh, uh, " Vegeta gulped.  
" She'd be awful mad if she found out what "Toussan" did to her playset. " Goku said.  
" .....NO! NEVER NEVER NEVER!!! "  
  
  
  
Vegeta folded his arms as he sat on the picnic blanket, " I hate it when people use  
B-chan to decieve me. " he looked down at the food and reached for a chicken leg.  
Peppy leaned over to him, " Nuh-uh-uh! " she waved her finger at him, then tucked a baby  
bib around Vegeta's neck, " There! You don't wanna get your new outfit all dirty do you? "  
Vegeta looked down at the bib, which read 'hug me' in big bubble letters on it, then  
retched, " Ugh.. "  
Meanwhile, Goku had been busy stuffing his face with every type of food known to man,  
then let out a burp loud enough to cause avalances throughout the whole northern hemisphere.  
He grinned, blushing, " 'scuse me! "  
" The phrase is "excuse me" G-chan. " Peppy corrected happily.  
" EXcuse me. " Goku said, then smiled as Peppy clapped for him.  
" Good job G-chan! Do you want another sandwich? " she held out a sandwich.  
" YEAH GIMMIE! "  
" It's, "yes please". "  
" YES PLEASE! "  
Peppy tossed the sandwich into the air, which Goku promptly caught in his mouth.  
" Hey Vempha, Iph starphsingh to wiphe dis Pephy gurl! " Goku said to Vegeta.  
" If I were you I wouldn't get TOO chummy with her. She's just waiting for the moment  
to STRIKE again. " he said.  
" V-chan! " Peppy picked up a napkin & wiped Vegeta's cheek, " You had some ketchup on  
your face! "  
" "You had some ketchup on your face", yechh. " Vegeta said in disqust.  
Peppy clasped her hands together, " I know! Let's-- " she pulled a guitar out of her  
knapsack, " --have a sing-a-long! "  
" YEAH!! " Goku shouted in excitement, " ...what's a sing-a-long?? "  
" A "sing-a-long", little G-chan, is when we choose a song, and then sing it together. "  
Peppy explained as Goku's eyes widened with joy.  
" OH WOW I LOVE TO SING! " he gasped, " Chi-Chi bought me a Kareoke machine for Christmas  
last year and it's so much FUN! "  
Peppy turned to Vegeta, " And how about you little V-chan? Do YOU like to sing too? "  
" Yeah Veggie sing with us! " Goku chimed in.  
" If you think for a minute that "I" am going to sing with you bakayaroes then you're  
CRAZY! " Vegeta yelled.  
" You're RIGHT G-chan, his nose DOES squnch up when he's all pouty! " Peppy said to Goku.  
Vegeta's face fell, " Don't be a sore Susie, V-chan! Sing with us! "  
Goku grinned, " Yeah V-chan, don't be such a sore Susie. "  
Vegeta rushed over to Goku & put his hands around Goku's throat, " When I get through  
with you Kakarrot your "susie" isn't going to be the only thing that's SORE!!! "  
" Aww, now let's all sit down and sing, shall we? " Peppy said.  
" K! " Goku said, then teleported himself out of Vegeta's grip and back down upon the  
picnic blanket, " Come here and sit next to me little buddy! " he said, patting the ground next  
to him.  
" No. "  
" Why not? It'll be fun! "  
" No. "  
Goku reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a familiar object and sat it down  
next to him, " Well look who it is? It's Mr. Pepsi Can! " he said, giving a fake-gasp, " Why  
hello Mr. Pepsi Can, I'm so glad you could make it. " Goku said, then held up the can in front  
of Vegeta's face & shook it.  
" Why your welcome Mr. Son, I'm happy to be here, " Goku lowered his voice, talking for  
the soda can.  
" You know Mr. Pepsi Can, it's a shame Mr. Veggiebrains didn't want to come sing with us.  
"  
" Yes, it is a shame. " "Mr. Pepsi Can" answered, Vegeta's eyes following the pepsi can's  
movements as Goku shook the can back & forth.  
" You know Mr. Pepsi Can, I'm getting kind of thirsty myself, would you like to quench  
my thirst? " he smirked at Vegeta.  
" Why yes, yes I would. " "the pepsi can" said as Goku flicked open the top of the can,  
then leaned it towards his mouth.  
" MINE! " Vegeta tackled Goku to the ground and yanked the can out of Goku's hands,  
" Mmmmm, PEPsiiii. " he grinned, then procedded to chug the remaining soda.  
" Ready to sing with us Veggie? " Goku asked as Vegeta finished off the soda & chucked  
the can into the backround.  
" I already told you I'm NOT-- "  
" Remember, "Bura", the "playset", you "sitting on it". " Goku pointed out.  
" That's BLACKMAIL! " Vegeta lept to his feet.  
" Yeah yeah, I know now sit back down so we can sing! Or would you rather I tell Bura  
that-- "  
Vegeta plopped back on the blanket, " Fine fine, I'll sing your stupid song with you. "  
he grumbled.  
" Yea! Let's get started. " Peppy said as she started strumming her guitar. Goku hummed  
along as he swayed side-to-side. Vegeta rolled his eyes & leaned his cheek against his hand.  
" So, do you two know any music notes? " Peppy asked.  
" OOH OOH OOH!! " Goku waved his hand back & forth, " PICK ME PICK ME!! "  
" Yes G-chan?  
" DOH RE MI FA SO LA TI DOH!! " Goku shouted.  
" GOOD JOB G-CHAN! " Peppy answered, clapping her hands, " And you, V-chan, and I are  
going to sing a song with those notes in them! "  
Goku grinned as he looked over at Vegeta, " Hear that V-chan! We're gonna-- "  
" I HEARD what she said, baka. " Vegeta mumbled.  
" Aww, cheer up little buddy, or *cough* "Bura will find out" *cough* "playset" *cough,  
you understand, right? " Goku smirked.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku, " When did you get so smart? "  
" I dunno? "  
" Hmmph. " Vegeta crossed his arms.  
" Now V-chan. How about G-chan and I alternate verses and then after we do it once, you  
can join in. Would you like that? " Peppy smiled at him.  
" I'd LIKE to blast you into oblivion, THAT'S what I'd like to do. " Vegeta said under  
his breath.  
" GREAT! " Peppy said.  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, " Don't you EVER get angry? "  
" Silly V-chan, there's no reason for me to, after all, you've been such a perfect little  
angel all day. Besides, I don't understand why people waste so much time getting mad, I've never  
been mad at anyone in my entire life! " Peppy said.  
Vegeta chuckled, " Then I guess I should take that as a challenge. "  
Peppy looked at him confused, " G-chan would you like to start? " she asked Goku, who  
nodded stupidly.  
" YEAH! " Goku shouted as Peppy began to play, " Doh, a deer, a female deer! "  
" Re! A drop of golden sun! "  
" Mi! A name, I call myself! "  
" Fa! A long long way to run! "  
" So! A needle pulling thread! "  
" La! A note to follow so! "  
" Ti! It tastes real good with bread! "  
" And that brings us back to DOH! " Peppy finished, still strumming her guitar, " That  
was WONDERFUL G-chan!...a little creative back there on "Ti", but very good! " she said, then  
glanced over at Vegeta, who was busy throwing up in a nearby bush, " Vedgeta, are you oh-kay? "  
Peppy asked.  
Vegeta retched, then sat back down next to Goku, " Couldn't you think of a song that's  
possibly any LESS cute than THAT. "  
" Well _I_ happen to LIKE the doh re mi song! Hmm! " Goku said, " Doh re mi FA! " he sang  
" Maybe you should sing it by yourself Vedgeta, would you like that? " Peppy asked.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " WHA? "  
" Yeah "Vedgeta", sing the "cute" little song yourself! " Goku nudged Vegeta, who shot  
him a death-glare.  
" Ugh, " Vegeta stuck his tongue out in disqust, then snapped to attention, a sneaky  
smile on his face, " Sure. " he snickered, then burst into song " Doh! a phase, a Simpsons  
phrase! Re! what I'll blast you with! Mi! The great and powerful saiyajin no ouji! Far! Where I  
wish I was right now! So! I say as if I care! La! A teletubby's name! Ti! The drink that tastes  
like crap! And that brings us back to...aww forget it. " Vegeta said, sitting back down. Goku &  
Peppy staring at him with blank looks on their faces.  
" Well, gee, V-chan, that was, uh-- " Peppy stammered as Vegeta stared at her eagerly.  
::Know I've got her, she's ready to explode with anger!:: Vegeta snickered to himself.  
" --very CUTE! "  
Vegeta's face fell as a look of shock covered his face.  
" --in it's own, unique way, of course. " Peppy went on.  
Vegeta groaned and fell down on his back, " Doesn't ANYTHING make her MAD!? "  
" I really don't think you should waste your time trying to make your babysitter hate  
you Veggie. " Goku said, " I think she really likes you. "  
" Yeah yeah, I'm "cute", or so I've heard. " Vegeta said flatly, " Doesn't she know that  
I don't WANT to be "liked". "  
" So? "  
Vegeta sat up, " Don't you GET IT Kakarrot? Everyone I dislike has some reason to dislike  
ME! Piccolo-I destroyed half his people! Tenshinhan and Chaoutzu-I blew them up! Yamcha-I married  
his ex-girlfriend! It feels...weird to dislike someone who actually LIKES me. You understand. "  
" But you dislike me and I still think you're nice. " Goku said, confused.  
" Kakarrot, I don't "dislike" you, I HATE YOUR GUTS! " Vegeta snapped at him, " And now  
I have to find some way to get "Peppy" over there to stop thinking I'm so, ugh, "cute". "  
" But you're so nice to Bura, and you're even nice to me on occation. " Goku pointed out.  
" BUT I'M _NOT_ NICE! I'M THE MIGHTY SAIYAJIN PRINCE! DESTROYER OF PLANETS!PEOPLE COWERED  
AT THE MERE MENTION OF MY NAME! I WAS EVIL! I WAS NASTY! I WAS FEARED! NOW LOOK AT ME! I'm, I'm,  
I'm, I'm sitting here wearing baby clothes and a "hug me" bib and singing cutsy songs with a  
bunch of NITWITS! " he put his face in his hands and started to sob.  
" Aww little buddy, I'm sorry. " Goku said in a comforting voice, hugging Vegeta, who  
still had his hands over his face.  
" Oh Vedgeta, it's oh-kay. " Peppy said, reaching over to Vegeta with a tissue and wiping  
his now-wet cheeks, " Don't cry. "  
" I...DON'T....WANT TO... " Vegeta gritted his teeth, then sent two ki blasts from his  
hands at Goku & Peppy, knocking them to the ground.  
" Here he goes again. " Goku sighed, rubbing his head. He looked upward.  
" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KAKARROT! YOU DID THIS TO ME!! " Vegeta screamed at them from  
above, " YOU CHANGED ME!! I AM A WARRIOR! AND WARRIORS DO NOT CRY!!! "  
" Then I guess you're not a warrior anymore huh little buddy. " Goku joked, then stopped,  
seeing the furious look on Vegeta's face.  
" WELL I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU AND THAT BAKA ONNA OVER THERE A LESSON FOR TRYING TO TURN  
ME INTO A WEAK LITTLE BABY! " he screamed, forming a huge ball of ki in his hands.  
" I think he's serious. " Goku said, then turned to Peppy, " You better run! "  
" Aww, he doesn't mean it. " Peppy smiled at Goku sweetly, " I have a sixth sense about  
these things. "  
" Yes he DOES. " Goku said in a serious voice, " You have to move! Get back in the car! "  
Peppy just smiled at him.  
Goku looked up nervously at Vegeta, then back at Peppy, " DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME I SAID MOVE!  
MOVE NOW OR HE'LL DESTROY YOU!! "  
" V-chan wouldn't do that to us G-chan. He's just scared, that's all. "  
" _HE'S_ scared?! " Goku looked at Peppy like she was nuts, " I need to STOP HIM before  
somebody gets HURT! " Goku said then prepared to blast off, but stopped when he felt something  
grip onto his wrist.  
" Mmm-mmm, " Peppy shook her head, " That's just what he WANTS you to do. " she said,  
" Fueling that temper of his doesn't help anything. "  
" Huh? " Goku blinked, confused. He watched Vegeta's ball of ki largen. Goku gulped,  
then looked away, waiting for the explosion. He opened his eyes, then turned his head to see  
Vegeta shrink the ki to the point where it disappeared, " What the...how?? " Goku watched as  
the ouji flew back down to the ground, looking downward.  
" Good JOB V-chan! " Peppy clapped, running over to Vegeta & hugging him, " Oh you're  
such a GOOD boy! "  
Vegeta looked up at Goku with a hurt look on his face, then turned away.  
Goku stared at the scene, shocked, " ...whoa. "  
  
11:19 PM 8/1/012:06 PM 8/2/01  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
" ...whoa. " Goku marvelled at the scene before him, " Talk about out of character. "  
he mumbled.  
" See, " Peppy said, " I told you V-chan wouldn't hurt us. " she said, still hugging  
Vegeta, who looked up at Goku & smiled evilly.  
" Uhh, Peppy? " Goku said nervously as he felt Vegeta's ki begin to rise.  
" What is it G-chan? " Peppy answered, patting the ouji on the head.  
" Uhh, Peppy, this is REALLY important. "  
" Well, go ahead and tell me G-chan, I'll listen. "  
" It's about "V-chan". " Goku stammered.  
" What about him? " Peppy asked curiously. Her eyes widened as Vegeta went SSJ2.  
" PEPPY LOOK OUT!! " Goku screamed as Peppy looked up at him, then down at Vegeta, who  
flipped her over onto the ground and ki blasted her into a nearby tree.  
" VEGETA! " Goku gasped, " HOW COULD YOU! AFTER SHE WAS SO NICE TO YOU! "  
" Well, I guess that will teach her a lesson in respecting the GREAT AND POWERFUL  
SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! Ha! " he smirked at Goku, who glared at him and shook his head in disqust.  
Vegeta's face fell.  
" You're REALLY insensitive you know that! " Goku turned his back towards Vegeta,  
" Sometimes I don't even think you're WORTHY of being called my little buddy! " he hmmphed, then  
ran over to Peppy and helped her back up.  
" Ohhhhh, " Peppy groaned as Goku lifted her back on her feet.  
" Are you oh-kay Peppy? " Goku asked, conserned.  
" I, I think so... " Peppy trailed off, then looked over at Vegeta. She stomped over  
to him and narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, who smiled evilly at her, " Vedgeta... " Peppy growled,  
then smiled and squeezed him, " Oh little Vedgeta! I could never be mad at you, no matter WHAT  
you do! "  
" You're, you're kidding...right?! " Vegeta said, surprised.  
" Nope! I understand you were just trying to show off to little G-chan. Well don't you  
worry about me because I'm not hurt at all. " Peppy patted him on the back.  
" Heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed nervously, then glanced at Goku, who was still glaring  
angrily at Vegeta.  
" Now what is that nickname G-chan calls you? " Peppy said to herself, " Oh yeah! His  
"little buddy"! "  
" EX-little buddy. " Goku said coldly. Vegeta's eyes widened, " Anyone heartless enough  
to hurt someone who's never done anything bad to him doesn't DESERVE to be my little buddy. "  
" ... " Vegeta stared at him, shocked.  
" Oh G-chan, you don't mean that, do you? " Peppy said to Goku.  
" YES! Yes I mean that! Peppy didn't you just see what he did to you! I'm surprised  
you're still alive after that blast of his! Vegeta doesn't care about anyone but himself! And  
THAT is going to be the ONLY name I'm going to refer to him by from NOW ON! " Goku said in a  
dead-serious tone of voice.  
Vegeta looked upward to see a crowd of stormclouds above. He felt a raindrop hit him  
smack on the forehead and rubbed it.  
" I think it's starting to rain. " Peppy said as the rain began to pour harder.  
Vegeta smirked, " No d-- " he looked over at Goku, who had a cold look on his face.  
Vegeta's expression weaked, " --uh. "  
" We don't want to be caught in the storm, G-chan will you help me clean up the picnic  
supplies and get them back in the car. " Peppy asked Goku, who nodded silently.  
" Umm...what about me? " Vegeta spoke up.  
Peppy smiled at him, " You can wait in the car if you want V-chan. " she said.  
" Oh-kay. " Vegeta said quietly, then walked over to the car and opened the door to the  
backseat and got in, then closed the door behind him and stared out the window, watching Peppy  
& Goku gather the supplies. He frowned. Vegeta looked downward, then noticed an umbrella under  
the front seat and picked it up. The ouji got up and opened the door, steping out into the rain.  
He opened the umbrella, walking over to Peppy and Goku, who were now in the process of putting  
the things away in the trunk of the car. He held it out above them, getting soaked himself.  
Peppy put her hand out to feel the rain, then looked up at the umbrella and then to  
Vegeta, " Aww, why thank you Vedgeta! I forgot I had that in there. " she said, " Isn't that  
thoughtful of V-chan, G-chan? " she said, then blinked, confused as Goku just continued packing  
the supplies back into the trunk, " G-chan? "  
She turned to Vegeta, " Well don't mind him V-chan, I think it was very sweet of you to  
bring out that umbrella for us! " Peppy said happily, then noticed the hurt look on Vegeta's  
face. She took the umbrella from him, " Here, let me help you back in the car oh-kay? " she  
said softly, opening the door and letting the soggy prince get in. Vegeta continued to stare  
down at the floor of the car, then sighed, depressed.  
" Poor baby. " Peppy said sadly, getting in on the driver's side.  
Goku closed the trunk, then opened to door to the front passanger's seat and sat down.  
" G-chan, aren't you going to sit in the back with your friend? " Peppy asked, confused.  
" What friend? " Goku said flatly. Vegeta sank back down in his seat, his hands on his  
chest, feeling an excrushiating pain coming from it.  
" Honestly G-chan, you're as bad as Vedgeta back there is. " Peppy shook her head.  
" At least I don't try to hurt others and try to get them to hate me. " Goku crossed his  
arms and stared out the window.  
Peppy looked over her shoulder at Vegeta, who was still staring at the floor, " Well I  
think you hurt someone pretty bad G-chan. " she said, then thought for a moment and snapped her  
fingers together, " I GOT IT! Let's sing a song hmm? " she said, starting the car up.  
" I don't know if I'm really in the mood to sing. " Goku said, watching the rain begin to  
fall harder.  
" Oh come on G-chan! Cheer up! " Peppy said happily as the car got back onto the road,  
" You had fun singing last time! "  
" No. No, I don't think so. " Goku said as Vegeta looked up, staring at him from the  
backseat. He sniffled, then looked back down again.  
" I know! We can sing Old Mc.Donald Had a Farm! That's always fun! And this way, Vedgeta  
can use that creativity of his in the song too! You'd like that, right Vedgeta? " she smiled at  
him.  
" It's not VEDGEta, it's VeGEEta. " Vegeta corrected her, depressed.  
" Oh-kay.. " Peppy giggled, then looked over at Goku, " Come on! Singing can help you  
BOTH get out of these sour moods you're in hmm? "  
" Well... " Goku started out, " I don't... "  
Peppy pressed a button on her radio as the music came out, " Old Mc.Donald had a farm  
E I E I O! And on this farm he had a pig, E I E I O-- "  
" --with an oink oink here and an oink oink there! Here an oink there an oink everywhere  
an oink oink. " Goku sang happily as Peppy glanced at him, surprised, then smiled.  
" Old Mc.Donald had a farm, E I E I O! " they sang together.  
" See! Don't you feel better now! " Peppy said in a perky voice as Goku nodded stupidly.  
" YEAH! " he grinned.  
A hopeful look covered Vegeta's face. He leaned over between the driver's & passenger's  
seat and glanced over at Goku, " Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore? "  
" I am still VERY disappointed in you Vegeta, but I'm not going to let you ruin the  
rest of my day making me sulk about it. " Goku said sternly.  
" Am I your little buddy again? " Vegeta asked.  
" No. And you NEVER will be. "  
Vegeta's eyes glazed over as he pulled his head back to the backseat and layed his whole  
body down sideways on it, facing the cushions.  
" Oh just forget V-chan for a moment oh-kay G-chan? " Peppy said as Goku grinned.  
" K! "  
" Old Mc.Donald had a farm! "  
" E I E I O! "  
" And on this farm he had a-- "  
" --FISH! "  
" Fish?? " Peppy raised an eyebrow.  
" FISH WHERE?! " Goku looked about eagerly. Peppy sweatdropped.  
" Silly G-chan, in the song! "  
" Oh. " Goku sighed.  
Peppy started singing again, " And on this farm he had a fish, E I E I O! With a-- "  
" CHOMP CHOMP HERE AND A CHOMP CHOMP THERE! HERE A CHOMP THERE A CHOMP! EVERYWHERE A  
CHOMP CHOMP! "  
" Old Mc.Donald had a farm, E I E I O! " Peppy finished, " Err, G-chan? "  
" Yeah? "  
" Where did you get "chomp" from? "  
" Chomp's the sound of me eating the fish! " Goku said happily, " I luuuuuuve _FISH_! "  
" Of course you do! Who doesn't! " Peppy laughed.  
" You mean, you like fish too? WOW! My EX-little buddy NEVER liked fish. He thought they  
were smelly. " Goku said, " ...HEY! Maybe when it stops raining we can go FISHing! "  
" But we don't have any fishing poles. " Peppy said.  
" Fishing POLES?! " Goku gawked, " Since when do you need equipment to fish?! "  
" Well, I thought that-- "  
" All we have to do is just leap into the river and wrestle the fish to the ground! Now  
THAT'S what I call fishing! " Goku said happily.  
" You're not...like other little kids, are you G-chan? " Peppy said, " Umm, but that's  
oh-kay! The way you fish is very unique. " she said happily, patting Goku on the head, " So,  
V-chan, is that how you fish too? " Peppy asked, still watching the road, " V-chan? V-chan? "  
" ... "  
" V-chan? " she said, " Are you feeling alright? "  
" ... "  
" Vegeta doesn't like to fish. " Goku said, " He doesn't like anything, or anyone. "  
" Don't worry, he's just a little angry at you G-chan. He'll get over it! " Peppy said  
cheerfully.  
" Vegeta's ALWAYS angry at me and he NEVER gets over ANYTHING. " Goku hmmphed, then  
looked out the front window, which was covered in water, the windshieldwipers barely wiping  
enough off to allow visibility, " Peppy, maybe we should pull over, it's really pouring and its  
hard to see out the-- "  
" --nonsense G-chan! We're fine! " Peppy smiled at him. Goku bolted up as he saw a bright  
light in front of them, following by a loud honking noise.  
" AHH! PEPPY TURN THE WHEEL! "  
*CRASH*  
  
  
" Ohhh... " Goku rubbed his head, then opened his eyes to find himself still in the car.  
He opened the door and stepped out onto the slushy grass. He stuck his hand out, " The rain  
stopped. " he looked up at the now-bright sky, then sighed with relief and glanced over at Peppy,  
who was no longer in the driver's seat, " Oh no. PEPPY! WHERE ARE-- "  
" HERE! " she said from behind him. Goku peered over the front seat to see Peppy looking  
over a sprawled out figure on the floor.  
" VEGETA! " Goku teleported to the backseat and picked up Vegeta, " Oh JEEZ! Oh no oh no  
oh no! Poor Veggie, wake up! " he said, holding up the unconsious ouji in front of him, " WAKE  
UP! " he shouted, worried, " He isn't...you don't think... "  
" Silly G-chan, don't worry, V-chan's still alive. He must've hit his head. I told him  
to put his seatbelt on when we got in but he wouldn't listen. " Peppy tsked, " Oh well! He'll  
be oh-kay. Don't worry about a thing! " she said to Goku.  
" He must've been crying all that time we were singing earlier. " Goku said sadly,  
looking at Vegeta's tear-stained cheeks, " That's why he wasn't answering you. "  
" He's alright, Vedgeta's still breathing so I don't think anything's wrong with him. "  
Peppy said as Goku lifted the unconsious Vegeta back onto the car seat and strapped him in.  
" Maybe I should sit back here with him just in case something happens. " Goku said,  
conserned.  
" Good idea! And I'll get us back on the road! " Peppy said cheerfully, then hopped  
into the driver's seat.  
" Back on the...road? " Goku raised an eyebrow, then looked behind him to see that the  
entire car was halfway into a huge marshy mud-puddle. Goku sweatdropped, " Back on the road...  
right. "  
  
  
" I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, you just got me so angry. " Goku said to the  
sleeping ouji next to him, who was leaning his head against Goku's arm and snoring loudly, " Man,  
I really feel rotten. Sorry 'bout that Vedge. Don't take it personally, but you have a REAL BIG  
tendency to go overboard on things. And you're kinda paranoid too. " Goku said.  
" Did you say something? " Peppy asked.  
" Huh? Oh, no, I was talking to Vegeta here. "  
" He woke up? "  
" Naw, he's still sleeping. But it's better for his ego if I hypothetically got down on  
my knees and begged for forgiveness while he's still asleep. He eats that kinda stuff up ya know. " Goku chuckled, then  
mocked, " All hail the Great Saiyajin no Ouji--my little buddy. " he said softly, " My poor,  
mixed-up, egotistical, power-hungry, and often confused..little buddy. "  
" Ohhhhh, " Vegeta moaned, then slowly opened his eyes and yawned, " Wha, wha happened? "  
he said in a tired voice, then noticing where he was, shrieked and backed away towards the other  
side of the car, " AHH! KAKO-GERMS! I HAVE KAKO-GERMS ALL OVER ME!! " he yelped, brushing off the  
whole left side of his body, " Yuck yuck yu-- " he looked up at Goku, then, instantly remembering  
what had happened, leaned forward and began to sulk again.  
" Vegeta? " Goku asked.  
" So you're talking to me again huh? Well big deal! I don't care, I don't need you. I  
don't need anybody. " he said bitterly.  
" But Ve-- "  
" I don't care if you hate me! I don't care if you don't want me to be your "little  
buddy", I never wanted to be around you in the first place you third-class baka! " Vegeta hissed.  
" But I don't hate you at all. " Goku said. Vegeta pulled his legs in towards his chest.  
" HMMPH! " Vegeta huffed, " Of course you don't, you just DESPISE me. " he said in a  
choked up voice.  
" No I don't....I can prove it to you. " Goku offered, smirking.  
" If you try to hit me I'll blast your head off! " Vegeta warned.  
" Now why would I wanna hit my favorite little buddy in the whole wide world? " Goku  
grinned widely. Vegeta turned to him in disbelief.  
" ... "  
" You heard me. You're offically my little buddy again! " Goku said, still grinning at  
him.  
A smile crept across Vegeta's face, " ...really? " he said in a small voice.  
Goku nodded stupidly, " Yup! "  
Vegeta lept at Goku & squeezed him, " OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK  
YOU!!! "  
Goku looked down at him oddly, " ... "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Vegeta removed his arms from around the taller saiyajin's waist and slid back over to the  
other side of the car, " That never happened. "   
" You got it Veggie! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up, ::He must be my weirdest friend out of  
the whole group::  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" ..so, you wanna sing "Old Mc.Donald had a Farm" with us? "  
" I hate that song. "  
" Come on! It's funny! "  
" It's retarted. "  
" Nuh-uh! Please sing with us Veggie! " Goku whined.  
" I told you NO! "  
" ...fine then, I'll just go hop back in the front and me and Peppy can sing and you can  
stay back here boiling with contempt! " Goku said, then teleported up front.  
" No! Wait! Kakarrot come back here! " Vegeta yelled from the back seat.  
" I thought you didn't want me back there with you anymore Mr. Grumpy, nahh! " Goku  
stuck his tongue out at Vegeta.  
" I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO MOVE!! " Vegeta screamed angrily.  
" I'll come back there on one condition. "  
" What? "  
" Tell me who's your favorite big buddy! " he grinned in a sneaky way.  
" I am NOT going to play that with you. " Vegeta gritted through his teeth.  
" Come on! Who am I? "  
" The bakayaro that's sitting in front of me. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" What was that you said Veggie? " Goku snickered. Peppy tried to keep herself from  
laughing.  
" I, ugh..yrmughfavrbibudee. " he mumbled under his breath.  
" CAN YOU SAY THAT LOUDER VEGGIE? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! " Goku said, pretending to not hear  
him.  
" You're my..favrbigudee.. " Vegeta crossed his arms in disqust.  
" I'm what? " Goku said, chuckling.  
" You're my favorite big buddy... " he spat out as Goku teleported back next to Vegeta  
& patted him on the head.  
" Thatta boy! " he grinned, " I knew ya could do it! Don'tcha feel BETTER now? "  
" I feel weak. " Vegeta groaned.  
" Hey! At least I don't not like you anymore! " Goku said cheerfully, " Now let's sing! "  
Peppy started the radio up again, " Old Mc.Donald had a farm! "  
" E I E I O! " Goku sang.  
" And on this farm he had a-- "  
" --VEGGIE! " Goku shouted as Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" E I E I O! " Peppy continued.  
" WITH A GRUNT GRUNT HERE AND A GRUNT GRUNT THERE! HERE A GRUNT! THERE A GRUNT!  
EVERYWHERE A GRUNT GRUNT! " Goku sang.  
" Old Mc.Donald had a farm! E I E I O! " Peppy finished.  
Vegeta put his head in his hands and moaned in embarassment.  
" I hate my life... "  
  
  
  
" We made it back home! " Peppy announced as the beetlebug car parked in the Capsule  
Corp's driveway.  
" I'M FREE! " Vegeta kicked open the back door to the car & lept onto the wet grass,  
" I'M FREE I'M FREE I'M FREE! " he cheered, yanking chunks of grass out of the ground & tossing  
them into the air like confetti, " AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
Peppy & Goku exchanged baffled looks.  
" Does he, always do this when he gets home? " Peppy asked.  
" I wouldn't know. " Goku answered.  
" AHAHAHAHA! I can't believe it! I MADE IT! " he laughed madly, " I have been to heck and  
back! I survived the maddening inferno of idiocy and came out unscathed!! I AM INVINIBLE! BWAHAHA  
HAHAHA! "  
" Uh, Veggie? " Goku said uneasily, walking over to Vegeta, " You feeling oh-kay? "  
" Oh-kay? Oh..kay? HA! I FEEL MORE THAN OH-KAY! I FEEL INDESTRUCTABLE!! " Vegeta grinned.  
" Oh V-chan? " Peppy said in a sing-song voice from behind the ouji, who cringed. Vegeta  
gulped and turned around.  
" Yes? "  
" You forgot something? " she smiled at him, swinging the pink bow from before in front  
of his face, " You must've dropped it while you were in the car, I found it in the backseat! "  
she giggled, " Here, let me put it back on? " Peppy said, holding the bow closer to Vegeta, who  
backed up nervously.  
" Evil....EVIL!! " he shrieked, then zipped behind Goku.  
" What's your problem? " Goku said, confused.  
" Don't let her near me!!! "  
" But? "  
" BLAST HER! ZAP HER! POUND HER INTO MUSH!! " Vegeta screamed, then felt something  
tighten around his neck. He looked up to see Peppy smiling down at him, then glanced down at the  
large pink bow around the ouji's neck, " Echhh...pink. I hate pink. "  
" TOUSSAN! "  
Vegeta bolted to attention to see another car park in the driveway. His eyes lit up,  
" B-CHAN! "  
" HI TOUSSAN! " Bura said, sticking her head out the rear window and waving at him,  
Trunks waving from the other window.  
" HEY OTOUSSAN! HI MR. S! " he shouted, " WE'RE BACK! "  
" SON-SAN! " Mirai got out of the passenger's seat and ran up to him, " ...what are you  
wearing?? "  
" Umm, clothes? " Goku scratched his head.  
Mirai sweatdropped.  
Bulma got out of the car, " Vegeta, I'm back and-- " she paused in shock to see her  
husband sitting in a huge mudpuddle half-drenched in mud. He looked up at her & grinned in a  
cheesy way, " --WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! "  
" Believe it or not, I actually feel clean. " he smirked.  
" I can't believe this.. " Bulma groaned, " You probably put that babysitter of yours  
through heck today. "  
" Actually, Vedgeta has to be the sweetest little boy I've ever had the pleasure of  
sitting for. " Peppy smiled as Bulma looked at her in disbelief.  
" WHAT?! " Bulma gawked, then pointed to Vegeta, " HIM!? "  
" And his little friend is a wonderful singer. " she said, motioning over to Goku, who  
waved stupidly.  
" Lady, if Toussan's the best person you've sat for, I'd hate to see the regulars. "  
Chibi Trunks said.  
" Listen, Peppy, how much to I owe you. " Bulma said, taking her wallet out of her purse.  
" Vedgeta's so much fun to sit for, you don't owe me anything, think of it as a free job.  
" Peppy said.  
" Well, oh-kay. " Bulma said uneasily, putting her wallet back into her handbag.  
" On the otherhand 5 dollars should cover the gas for my car. " Peppy said. Bulma  
shrugged & handed her the money.  
Peppy put the money in her pocket and walked over to Goku, " Goodbye G-chan, I'll miss  
you! " she smiled, giving Goku a hug, " You can sing so well G-chan, you should do it more often!  
" she patted him on the back then went over to Vegeta, who was still sitting in the mud-puddle.  
She bent down to him, " Goodbye little V-chan. "  
" Heh, bye,...riiiight. " Vegeta backed up.  
Peppy reached her arms out towards him. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" You don't wanna hug me, " he laughed nervously, " I'm covered in mud and you hate dirty  
things and-- " he retched in disqust as Peppy hugged him.  
" I'm going to miss you so much V-chan! " she cried, " You're one of my favorite kids  
to sit for! "  
" But I'm not a kid. " Vegeta said.  
" Everyone's a kid at heart V-chan! "  
" Do you have any idea how disqustingly cute that phrase was? " Vegeta asked.  
" Nope! Not really, " Peppy laughed, then let go of the ouji and stood up, the front of  
her outfit covered in mud, " I've got to get going now, I have to be at a friend of mine's house  
for tea for 7. Bye! " she said, getting into her car. She looked out the window, " Goodbye  
Mirai! " Peppy shouted, then drove away.  
" BYE!!! " Goku said loudly, waving.  
" Bye,...how did she know my name? " Mirai said, baffled, " Son-San, did you tell that  
woman my name? "  
" No, " Goku said, " At least, I don't remember telling her your name. In fact, I don't  
even think she saw you before you guys pulled the car in the driveway. "  
" She probably met one of your other 9,000 selves with all that blasted time travel you  
do. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" BYE G-CHAN! BYE V-CHAN! " Peppy called out from in the car.  
Mirai raised an eyebrow, " V-chan??? "  
Vegeta turned beet red, " Don't ask, it's a long story. A long..PAINFUL story. "  
Chibi Trunks giggled, " Hee-hee, "V-chan"! " he burst into laughter, then mocked Vegeta,  
" Oh look at me, I'm V-chan, here to bring happiness and sunshine wherever I go, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
hahAHAHaHAHAHAHahahHAHAHA! " he laughed, then felt a tap on his shoulder & turned around. Trunks  
sweatdropped, " Oh, heh-heh, hello Otoussan. " he said nervously, then watched as Vegeta's fist  
came flying down at Trunks's head. He gulped.  
" Oh crap. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
1:07 PM 8/5/01  
THE END  
Chuquita: [opens the door to the closet] Veggie-chan? Hey Veggie you in here?  
Goku: [peeking under the desk] Hey, he's not in here either. [hears grunts coming from the  
bathroom and opens the door to see Vegeta trying to tape his head back onto his neck] Hey  
there little buddy!  
Vegeta: (growls) Shutup!  
Goku: Having trouble getting you're head back on?  
Vegeta: NO!...I mean, [head falls off and rolls to the floor]..yes.  
Goku: Maybe we should have Chu-sama change you back into a plushie and take you to  
a professional sowing person to sow your head & body back together. Then we can change  
you back and you'll be normal again!  
Vegeta: (warningly) If you think I'm going to play "dolly" with you again--  
Goku: Aww, but Veggie!  
Vegeta: I SAID-- [gets zapped, then in a puff of smoke turns back into a Veggie Plushie]  
Chuquita: [pokes her head in the doorway] That was a very good idea Son-San! [zaps Veggie Plushie  
again, causing both parts of the plushie to appear in her hands] Now come on Son-San, we have a  
Sowing Store to get to!  
Goku: (confused) Sowing Store??  
Chuquita: To find someone to sow Veggie-Chan back together.  
Goku: Are you sure about this?  
Chuquita: Of course I am Goku, besides, what could possibly go wrong! 


End file.
